


Captives: An Alternate Ending

by ByArasDesign



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bottom!Cas, Captives, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, h/c, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:59:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByArasDesign/pseuds/ByArasDesign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ending this episode (9X14) should have had.</p><p>The hub for all my fics and the art/soundtracks that go with them <a href="http://byarasdesign.tumblr.com/main"> <b>Destiel in the Multiverse by Ara's Design</b></a><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Captives: An Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophtly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/gifts).



> As promised, the polished and complete version.
> 
>  
> 
> ### THE SONG THAT CASTIEL HAS ON REPEAT IN THIS FIC: [CLICK HERE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8OrKLH8GBY) _(yes, I HIGHLY recommend listening this song repeatedly while reading this to get the full effect)_

 

 

Castiel closed the door quietly behind him and locked it. Removing his coat, he threw it unceremoniously onto the nearby chair. The buttons clanked against the wood loudly but Dean didn’t stir thanks to the music blasting from his headphones. The man’s stifled snores and quieted thoughts indicating that he was fast asleep anyway. Castiel stared at him for a moment more, a wearisome sigh departing his lips before making his way to the edge of the bed.

Castiel wasn’t sure how much of Dean’s prayers had been intended for him or how much was just some inveterate purging in response to his persistent loneliness that even now, was seeping from him and filling the air in crashing waves that Castile could feel on his skin. Humans, as he had learned from personal experience, tended to reach out pleading- imploring, but actually expecting no answer at all. It was an auto-response to being lost and afraid.

Castiel remembered a movie he had watched with Dean the last time he was here in which a spacecraft was stranded. As the ship's life support was systematically shutting down, the crew put out a distress call which they played in an endless loop just in case anyone out in the vastness of space might hear it and come to the ship’s rescue. The scene had reminded him of his own experience with prayer and how it was a last ditched attempt at hope that was almost always pointless but pursued none-the-less. It had not always been like this.

Back in the eons past, when Creation was unblemished, Father held the Three Spheres and all was in harmony. In those days, prayers were unnecessary. Suffering did not exist and separation from Father was foolishly dismissed as an impossibility. The remembrance of such days produced an ache in his chest.

The last 24 hours had been draining and heartbreaking in ways he could not find words for. He needed Dean right now as much as he knew the man needed him.

“ _I need you._ ”

He understood those words now more than he did in the moment Dean uttered them in the crypt.

He eased his knees onto the bed, burrowing them in gently before planting his hands on the mattress. He crawled steadily up the length of the bed before relaxing himself down in the empty space beside Dean. With his elbow propped up on the bed and his head in his hand, Castiel reached over with his free hand in an attempt to gently remove the headphones. It didn't quite work out the way he had planned, because Dean jerked awake, removing his headphones and pushing himself up till his back was against the headboard.

“Cas?” Dean asked, his voice thick with sleep. He rubbed a hand over his face and instead of issuing his usual complaint about the creep factor of Castiel watching him sleep added, “When did you get back?”

“Just now, but I can’t stay.”

“Oh.” The disappointment and the hint of something darker shading over Dean’s features was not lost to Castiel and it tugged at a place under his rib cage. Before his stint as a human, he would never have thought the heart, though the throne of the soul, could feel emotion so intensely. What took him by surprise was not merely the un-foreseeable intensity of emotions generated by the heart. It was the fact he felt it still even after being re-graced. He noted this was especially the case when in the presence of Dean.

“But I can afford to stay the night.”

Some of the weight on Dean’s shoulders lifted. He started to reach for his iPod to place both it and his headphones on the nightstand when Castiel reached out, grabbing Dean’s hand. Dean shifted but didn’t remove his hand from under the angel’s. He simply stared at the connection till Castiel’s hand began to move, grabbing a hold of the iPod and using the fingers of his one hand to removed the headphone jack. Castiel's eyes never left the hunter's own eyes that flickered over the angel's face. Dean swallowed and cleared his throat before easing himself out of the bed, putting the headphones on the night stand.

“I’ll uh, get some pillows- blankets, for your room.”

“That won’t be necessary Dean.” Castiel informed as he inserted the iPod into the dock on the other side of the room.

“Oh, right. You don’t need to sleep now. I keep forgetting you uh..." Dean took a deep breath and let it out with the added words. "have your juice back.”

Castiel was pretty sure there was discontent lining those words and that did not bother him because, to be honest, he was disappointed too. He had been thinking about it since the unsuccessful attempt to locate Gadreel through the extracted leftover Grace from Sam. The thought that, when all of this was over, when Heaven was set to order again and everything was back as it should be, he would use the syringe to extract the Grace from himself and live a mortal life. While the procedure did have the potential to kill him, it was a risk he found worth taking. He was sure Dean would disagree but, he had no plans for Dean to know his intentions till it was time.

Castiel clicked through folders and toggled through songs till he found the one he was looking for. Castiel sighed, “That’s not why I said it would not be necessary.” He pushed the repeat selection and then the play button before turning to Dean who was looking at him, confused.

The slow rhythms of Bad Company’s _'Fade Away_ ' began to fill the air. Dean almost made some comment about how Cas had given up rap for some good music finally when Castiel, standing firmly in his personal space, pulled the words right from under him. Dean’s eyes flicked over Castiel’s face before lingering on his lips. By time his eyes had made it back to Cas’ blues, Dean had found he had been backed up against the wall without realizing he had ever moved.

“C-Cas?” Dean’s heart was hammering frantically and for a brief moment he wondered if Cas was angry with him too. That is, until Cas’ lips hovered just over his.

“I need you too.” Castiel said in a near whisper .

Dean’s own breath hitched at the words and before he could recover, Castiel’s lips were on his, gentle but insistent. A momentary ' _gay panic'_ rose within Dean, but it fell away as he closed his eyes- surrendering, and began kissing Castiel back. Just when Dean was about to throw himself fully into the moment with both feet and a hell of a lot of tongue, Castiel pulled back.

“How about we discuss this further and in great detail within the confines of the sheets?” Castiel asked.

All Dean could do was nod and allow himself to be pulled.

Dean had to wonder if he was dreaming and if not, then about his own sanity. This was Cas. This was his best friend, fellow soldier on the battlefield of a never ending war. Braving together Shit Storm after Shit Storm. While there were times he could swear the attraction and sexual tension was mutual, he never entertained it. After all, angels were- angels and tended to be clueless when it came to the finer points of subtle hints, flirting and romantic gestures. Not that Dean would ever go out on a limb and inch out of the closet just to get denied. Hell no.

Even with grace back, Cas seemed different. Did being human forever change the guy or would it wear off sometime down the line and he would forget what it meant to be- more?

Dean's thoughts were broken as Castiel pulled Dean's over shirt down his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Castiel leveled his eyes in a silent suggestion that didn't quite click till Castiel began to unbutton his own dress shirt. Taking the hint, Dean pulled his undershirt over his head and let it fall to the floor as Castiel was releasing hold of is own. The sight of Castiel's bare chest sent blood rushing in a million directions in Dean and with the rush came something else.

 _Longing_.

To his relief, it blanketed the fear, anger, desolation and a restlessness that flowed just under the surface of his skin like lava. Castiel’s presence always made him feel the frayed edges of hope that he felt was impossible to access on his own. Dean clinged to it as he reached out to loop his fingers around Castiel’s belt to undo it.

Castiel looked down and with a furrowed brow grabbed a hold of Dean’s wrist. “Dean, what is this?”

Dean went to pull away but the vice grip Castiel had on his wrist wouldn’t allow for it. “Uh.”

“I know this sigil.” Castiel remarked looking at it again, taking the pads of his fingers of his free hand to linger over it. Dean shivered at the ghost of a touch and when he looked up, Castiel’s eyes were on him. Fear and concern showing clearly and just as he opened his mouth to offer what Dean knew would be reprimands Dean spoke, “Not now. Okay, Cas? Just- not right now.”

For a moment, it looked like Castiel was going to spur on and deliver a speech but instead, he let go of Dean’s wrist, allowing it to fall before he reached out and took a hold of Dean’s belt and forcibly pulled Dean against him. He put his mouth to Dean’s ear while he continued to un-loop Dean's belt and unfasten his pants, “Just because there is a bridge Dean, does not mean you have to leap from it.” he almost growled before taking the lobe of Dean’s ear into his mouth to nip and suck.

Dean’s hands came up then and began working on Castiel’s dress pants. He tilted his head to allow Castiel better access as his mouth began to work down Dean’s jaw, lips trailing down his length of neck, teeth clapping down on his jugular for a brief moment which caused a moan to escape Dean’s throat.

“Yeah well, someone’s gotta do it Cas. A means to an end. Might as well be me.” Dean responded as he slid his hands along Castiel’s jut of hips which caused his pants to fall to the floor. Dean was waiting for a rebuttal of some kind but instead, Castiel freed his feet from his pants before turning Dean and began pushing him back towards the bed. When the back of Dean’s knees hit it, he sat. He lifted his ass to assist Castiel in the removal of his jeans which the angel did in one swift motion. Castiel placed one knee on the bed next to Dean and leaned in capturing Dean's mouth with his. His lips nipped and pried. Dean's tongue slipped out swiping a wet stripe across the angel's bottom lip. Castiel practically growled as he opened his mouth allowing the hunter's tongue to enter. One of Dean's hands slipped up Castiel's back and gripped the back of his neck to crush their mouths tightly together so their tongues could explore as deeply as possible.

Dean heard himself moan out loud as he tasted liquid ozone and lingering mint. His cock had become so hard, it was painful. It was a delicious pain he hadn't felt in a very long time and why should he be surprised he was feeling it with Cas? This was the angel who saved him, who had fallen for him and it was a scene much like this that he had masturbated too many times to recount. He was loving everything Cas' tongue was doing to the insides of his mouth and he guessed he had April to thank, though initially thoughts of the Reaper brought on pangs of jealousy.

Castiel was pushing against Dean now and he took it as a signal to scoot further back onto the bed. With the help of Castiel's strong arm around him they made their way together till Dean's head was resting against a pillow. It was then their kiss broke and they stared at each other breathless. It was when Castiel rested his forehead against his that Dean realized the angel was trembling.

"Hey." Dean said lowly as the hand that he had bracing the back of Castiel's neck with slipped back, his thumb rubbing gently back and forth on the angel's cheek.

Castiel pulled his head back enough that Dean could see through the shadows that his eyes were closed. "Hey, Cas." Instead of waiting for an answer Dean rolled their bodies in a one swift motion until Castiel's back was against the mattress and Dean was slotted between his legs. He ignored how fucking good it felt to have his dick sliding against the angels, his length resting between it and his inner thigh. "Open your eyes angel." Dean didn't even flinche as the pet name rolled naturally from his mouth.

After a swallow and a lick of his lips, Castiel did as instructed. Pupils blown wide and only a sliver of those perfect blues, bore into Dean's. "Yes Dean?" He asked as his voice shook and his lip trembled.

"What's with the shaking?" Dean asked, allowing a soft smile to come forward. "We can stop, if you want."

Castiel huffed and smiled shyly as he looked at some place between them. "It's not that Dean. I have just..." He looked back up into Dean's eyes again. "I have just thought about this- you and I- like this, for a long time. After I was with April, it got stronger. I..."

"Shhhh. Cas. I know man. Me too and if this is something you really want, I'll take care of you."

Castiel laughed then. "The plan was for me to take care of you."

Dean leaned his weight on one hand while he reached between them, taking both his and Cas' cocks in hand. With an assured grip Dean began stroking and Castiel growled again as his back arched  in response to Dean's touch. "I say we take care of each other then." Dean concluded.

Dean leaned in, capturing Cas' mouth with his again as he began to pivot and push his hips. He continued to stroke, both of their mingling pre come easing the glide. It wasn't long before Castiel's own hips began to move in a mirroring rhythm. It felt so fucking good that Dean lost himself to the movements and sensations. The angel's mouth and tongue continuing to do things to Dean's mouth that bordered on just downright sinful. Once again Dean found himself giving thanks to April for giving Cas' the experience before she had killed him. After a few more skilled thrusts, Castiel released Dean's mouth.

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"I want to feel you... inside me." Another shy look graced the angel's face.

"You want me to... that's pretty big deal Cas'. You sure you know what you're asking for?" Dean ask, his brow knitted tightly together.

"Yes." Castiel replied tightly. "Have you done this before?"

Dean chuckled then. "With chicks, sure. Both ways. I've kinda experimented a few times with guys but, I- uh, it never got to that point."

"It's what I want." Castiel informed and there was something all too human and exposed in how he said it. It almost threw Dean off his center.

"Okay angel." Dean said nodding. "Let me get something." Dean stretched over Castiel's body and reached for the drawer of his night stand. Pulling on the handle, the drawer slid open. After a moment of rummaging, he found what he was looking for. He pulled back till he was on his knees between Cas' thighs. Castiel eyed the bottle curiously and Dean smiled and shook his head. "Did you at least watch porn to see how this is going to go down?"

Castiel nodded.

Dean popped the cap and squeezed the lube over his fingers and then recapped it. "Spread your legs for me. I'm going to work you open."

Castiel did as instructed. The lack of self-consciousness in the action, helped put Dean at ease and he leaned down again over Cas. "This is going to feel a little strange and then it's going to feel great. Just, let me know when I've hit the sweet spot."

Castiel wasn't sure what Dean meant by _'sweet spot'_ but he figured it meant when it felt best so he merely nodded. With that, Dean's mouth was consuming his again and his fingers of his other hand, wet and were circling his rim. He was surprised when his hips canted towards Dean's fingers as they applied pressure, firm and massaging. Another moment later, Dean was pushing his finger in with one fluid motion. Castiel gasped against Dean's lips which the hunter answered with a sweep of his tongue further into his mouth.

Dean had been right, the sensation was strange but not unpleasant and he found himself wanting more as the hunter continued to stroke the inside of him. More pressure, to be more full. He felt something inside himself open up to Dean and the trembling of before ceased as warmth spread through him. He felt Dean tugging at his insides and he nearly jolted from the bed when Dean had obviously found the _'sweet spot'_. Dean's smiled against his lips and slipped his finger out only to replace it with two. Castiel found himself pushing himself into the hunter's fingers, greedy for more of the sensation. Dean stilled his movements then and leaned back into his knees again as he watched Cas' fuck himself on his fingers. His gaze continued to slide between the blissed out face of his angel and to where his fingers were disappearing into him. If he had any doubts about Cas being okay about what was coming next, they vanished as Castiel bit down on his bottom lip turning his head to the side. Dean removed his fingers then and grabbed the bottle of lube, dumping liberal amounts into the palm of his hand. He then spread it all over his cock which fucking throbbed and rubbed the remainder in his hand between the crack of Castiel's ass.

By time he glanced back up into the angel's face, he was looking at him. Dean leaned over the angel again and lined himself up with Castiel's entrance.

"Please. I need you." Castiel whispered and something broke open inside Dean, a place deep, deep within he thought he had closed up tight, locked away, and threw away the key. Dean slid into Castiel excruciatingly slow. The heat and tightness of the angel under him causing an electric-like surge through his dick and shiver up his spine. Once he was to the hilt, he rested he weight against Castiel, pressing down on him as his forehead rested on the angel's.

"Fuck." It wasn't Dean saying it, it was Castiel. Dean opened his eyes that he hadn't known he had closed and looked at the angel who was now running his hands reverently up and down Dean's sides.

"You okay?" Dean was finally able to manage, barely.

Castiel simply nodded shortly.

"I'm going to move." Dean informed and without waiting for a reply, he pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in quicker than he had before. "Damn." was all Dean could manage before he pulled back again and this time slammed in.

Castiel was overwhelmed in all the ways he needed it most and when Dean leaned back, grabbing his hips, lifting them off the bed with little effort and began slamming into him over and over, Castiel was pretty sure he was in a world that put Heaven to shame. He chanced a glance at Dean and found the hunter's eyes closed and head thrown back as he continued to grip his hips bruising, slamming into him over and over at an increasing speed. Each and every time the hunter pounded into him he was striking that spot within him that sent electrical currents of pleasure through his cock which he had a sudden urge to fist. As soon as his hand came up to grip it, Dean slapped his hand away. He was just about to protest when Dean wrapped his hand around it instead and Castiel nearly cried, it felt so damn good.

"I told you. I'll take care of you." Dean said breathlessly as he continued his rhythm.

A few more strategic strikes and Castiel was coming so hard that he was dizzy with the force of it. Dean let go of Castiel's dick, returning his hand back to the angel's hip to level a few more faltering thrusts of his own before he was coming, too with a loud groan. Dean fell over Cas again, taking his mouth with his own as he rode out his orgasm. Even after Dean's hips stilled and his dick softened inside Cas, he continued to kiss the angel. Pulling out finally, Dean flopped into his back. His breaths and heartbeat still hadn't quite returned to normal and as he turned his head to peer at Castiel, it was apparent his hadn't either. Dean turned his eyes back to the ceiling. This was the best sex he had in years, literally and it was with a dude. That was very much a mind fuck but he was completely okay with it. Because this was Cas, not some random dude from a bar... but someone who knew him inside and out.

"That was better than April some how." Castiel finally said.

Dean laughed, "Gee. Thanks. I guess."

Castiel was looking at Dean now, "I think I know why."

"Yeah, cause I might suck at everything else in my life but I'm good at this." Dean said adding a cocky smile as he turned to the angel.

"Perhaps that played a factor but, I think it is because I love you Dean."

The smile on Dean's face faded. "Nothing good comes from loving me Cas."

Castiel knew nothing he could say would convince Dean that that simply was not true, so instead he replied. "That is a lie Dean. I just did and very hard I might add."

Dean's mouth gapped open for a second before he completely lost it. After a moment he choked out, "Did- did you just make a joke?"

Castiel was smiling wide, pleased to see he was responsible to lighting Dean's face up so. "I suppose so."

It was then Castiel vowed that he would spend the rest of his existence doing more of the same that caused such an effect on Dean. Already, the heaviness that was in the room when he had first entered it had lifted and the crashing waves of Dean's emotional distress was now a stable flow. Just the thought that he had anything to do with the change, made him feel like there was something he was perhaps good at since he had never been good at being an angel. Being a comfort to Dean was an honorable station. It was something that Castiel could truly devote himself to with no second guesses or regrets.

"Hey Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Ditto."

"Dean- I don't understand..."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I know. At least I know what our next movie is going to be."

 

\--The End

 

 

 

 


End file.
